Za Heisekai: The Closed World
by Paige LeStrange
Summary: Thrown into another world Ichigo Rukia Renji Ikkaku Yumichika Matsumoto and Hitsugaya have to find a way out before they die a painfully slow death.But what does this place behold that a Captin cant even tell?Who will be the first to go?R&R please.OCs to.
1. Chapter 1: Za Heisekai

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, and if I did...some stuff would be different...

A/N: Note that this is not really following story line or anything...This is kind of an AU, Alternate Universe, but it still has the Bleach characters... I got the idea in a dream that I had last night...I know strange...it's better than saying that a shinigami came in and woke me to tell me to write this...but yeah, anyways...

Chapter One: Za Heisekai (The Closed World)

It was dark when they awoke from their fall. Where they had landed, they didn't know. It was too dark to tell. How did they land here? And was everyone still with them? Or were they alone? Rukia was the first to wake, and she looked around, questioning her surrounding. She recalled what had happened right before they got there.

_Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, Captin Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Ichigo were searching for something when they had heard a voice saying something to soft. It was a the reiatsu that they felt. That's how they got there to the place with the voice. They never found the souce of the voice because they were ingulfed into darknes, where they fell for what felt like hours, days..._

_And that's how they landed here. Or at least, Rukia did. _

She called out to the others, but to no prevail, there was no return call. She pulled out her cell phone, no service, and no area. The phone couldn't even locate where she was, or where the others were. Then she heard it. She heard someones voice call out to her.

"RUKIA!" She heard Renji and Ichigo's voices. So distant, and yet so close.

She took a step forward, and felt the ground. She was in some sort of wood like area. The ground was muddy, probably from a recent rainfall. She looked up, and that's when she noticed the outline of the new moon. There was trees much taller than she had ever seen. She took another step, her eyes getting more adjusted to the darkness.

"RENJI! ICHIGO!" She called out to them. There was some fast movements, and a loud crash. She ran forward where she had heard Renji and Ichigo's voices last, but now all she could hear was the faint yells of them falling into the dark depts of somewhere else.

She then felt the ground below her disappear and soon she was falling as well into the dark depts that Ichigo and Renji had just fallen into. There were no spirit particles to grab ahold of, to stop her fall. How was this possible? To have no spirit particles was like having no air. Like there was no life.

No life...

It hit her, this had to be someplace that no one had ever set foot in. A place, an oppisite of Soul Society, or Hueco Mundo. Was there even air here, or was she not even living like she would in Soul Society. All these thoughts went through her head, when suddenly, she hit something, and knocked it down.

"Renji, are you okay?" Ichigo's voice came as Renji grumbled on the ground. Rukia got off, and looked at the two. "Rukia!"

"Yeah, It's me." She said as Renji stood up.

"Do you know where we are at?" Ichigo asked her.

She sighed, "I am sorry, but I am not able to answer that."

"Captin!" Matsumoto's voice echoed as she landed on the ground, barely able to stand with Captin Hitsugaya landing very gracefully next to her.

"Waahhh!!!" Ikkaku and Yumichika landed where Captin Hitsugaya stood momentarily before stepping to the side.

"Looks like we're all together." Captin Hitsugaya said, his arms folded. His eyes darted around, taking in his new surroundings. "Where we are at is not located on the communicators, and apparently this place had very little to no spirit particles, as many of you have experienced. Which means are Zanpakuto's are basically useless unless we can fight with them as normal swords.

"Speaking of Zanpakutos, Ichigo, where is yours?" Hitsugaya asked, not noticing Ichigo's huge zanpakuto.

"Oh, yeah, I noticed it wasn't as bit, so now it's at my side." Ichigo said, a bit annoyed.

"Another thing you have probably noticed is that our reiatsu's are slowly lowering." Captin Hitsugaya said as all but Ichigo nodded. "So we need to get out of here quickly before we all die."


	2. Chapter 2: Za Katsurou

Chapter Two: Za Katsurou: The means of escape

The group watch the Captin carefully. What they were to do, they were unsure of. Then, a loud crash and scream caught their attention as three thuds hit the ground, one ontop of the other.

"Get off me you idiots!" An annoyed voice said, pushing the other two off. It was a girl in a shinigami outfit with a white haori. The other two that she pushed off her wore Shinigami outfits as well. The first girl had short blonde hair that fell around her face, with a long ankle length braid underneath the shorter layer. Her shinigami outfit had longer sleeves than anyone elses that fell over her hands, and to her knees. She had her zanpakuto on her back, like Captin Hitsugaya, only it was facing so her left hand could grab it.

A smaller girl, one that looked like around Ichigo's sisters age, or Captin Hitsugaya's height, stood up and dusted herself off. She had short shoulder length blonde hair with two pig tails that came from behind and below her ears. She had bangs that fell around her eyes and face. She had huge blue eyes, the color of a clear sunny sky. "Nee-san! Don't be so mean! Nii-san is the one that told us to jump!"

That brought their attention to the lump that sat on the ground holding his head a bit. He had the blondest hair, that was almost white, that fell to his waist and was in a tie at his neck. He had dark blue eyes like the first girl. He was taller than any of them, a few inches taller than Renji they estimated. He wore the Shinigami pants with the white under part of the top, that was sleeveless. The young girl wore a regular shinigami outfit, nothing looking wrong with it at all. Her zanpakuto was small, and attatched to her right leg, as if it was a ninja's kunai. The guy wore his in it's normal place, at his side.

He stood up and looked at the group infront of them. "Rein, there are others here." He said looking at the taller of the two girls. She turned and looked at them, noticing one to have a captins haori, and two to have Vice Captin badges.

"Who are you?" She demanded more than questioned. She went and grabbed her zanpakuto off her back. "Why do you come here?"

"Nee-san. I don't think they meant to come here." The younger girl said, as the other girl, Rein, glanced over at the little one.

"Name's Rein, guardian of Za Heisekai." She said, "These are my siblings, Suni, and Kulodi." She said gesturing towards the girl first then the guy. "Now speak, Shinigami, who are you?"

"Captin Hitsugaya Toshiro on the tenth division squad." Captin Hitsugaya said stepping foward. "You wear a captins Haori, why is that?"

"I too, was once a captin." She said, "But that was long before any of you."

"And how do you know that?" Renji butted.

"I don't think any of you remember Yamamoto before he entered the academy." She said smuggly. "Trust me, it was long before any of you."

"I have another question. You called this place Za Heisekai. Why is that?" Hitsugaya asked.

"There's no escaping it. This place is where Shinigami go after they are killed." She said looking at them, "And I can tell, none of you have died again." She sheathed her Zanpakuto and turned. "And I don't think any of you are really wanting to either." They looked at her, "If you don't want to die, you might as well follow me. I'll take you to the one place you can survive in Za Heisekai." They nodded. She looked over at Suni and Kulodi. "Suni, guide us by light, Kulodi, hide us from the night." She said, almost as if it was a spell.

Suni, the young girl, pulled out her Zanpakuto. "Hikari no Tenshi." She said as light emitied from the tip of her zanpakuto.

"Himeru jita." Kulodi said pulling out his, the light from Suni's become smaller as if a ball, as there was a weird aura around the group.

"I'd advise you not to stand there, unless you want to be killed." Suni said smiling. "There are creatures here that love living things."

Some of the shinigami visibly shuddered before following.

"Rukia, what is that aura coming from them?" Ichigo asked her as they walked through the darkness.

"They have died twice at least. Once when they were once alive like you are, then again as a Shinigami." Rukia said, "They shouldn't be able to have any spirit particles left, but aparently...they do. Or else they wouldn't be able to use their zanpakuto's." Rukia looked at Rein's back, where the squad number was on the back.

"She was from the first squad." Renji noted, "Which means Captin-commander Yamamoto must have been the one to kill her."

"I can't remember who was before Captin-commander Yamamoto..." Rukia said, "If I could, then I could place her."

"In one of the classes in the academy, they talked about a powerful captin-commander before Captin-commander Yamamoto." Renji said, as they still pondered. "But I can't remember the name."

"Are you talking about Rein?" Yumichika asked, overhearing them a bit. Rein turned her head to look over her shoulder at them momentarily. "She sort of scares me, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah." Matsumoto agreed. "I mean, if she use to be the captin-commander, she has to be powerful...more powerful than our captin..."

She looked over at Captin Hitsugaya, who walked with his arms crossed, and eyes closed in thought. She turned back to the others who looked grave. "We better not piss her off then..." Yumichika said, "or else we'll never get out of here."

"Right..." They agreed.

After what felt like forever of walking, they reached a great huge castle looking mansion that was very bleak looking as well. The iron gates opened slowly by themselves as they neared it, and closed loudly behind the group. They released the barrier around them as they entered. There was still no spirit particles that they could gather, and each of the shinigami could feel themselves being drained.

They followed Rein through the large oak doors to the castle and to a staircase going downstairs behind a door that had become visible once Rein had said something under her breath. "Not that much longer, and you will be able to breath normally again."

They reached another door where Rein did an encantation to an unknown kidou that none of them had ever head of, and ran her index finger in a pattern letting the door disappear before them. Beyond the door was a glowing room where there was a glass aquarium of hell butterfly's on one wall, while the room just illuminated.

"This is the only place in Za Heisekai that has spirit particles. It is only known by the three of us, and a selected few. We will do research to see if there is a way to open this closed world." She said walking over to the aquarium and pulling out one of the butterfly's. "Go and fetch Dr. Xeron. Bring him here." She said to the butterfly as it took off.

"Rein, you're going to bring Xeron here?" Kulodi asked her. She nodded.

"He has been here almost as long as I have." She said, "He knows may be even more about this world than I do."

"Miss Rein." Captin Hitsugaya said getting her attention. "May we discuss what is going on, and about this world while we gather the spirit particles that we have lost?"

"Sure." She said simply. "I will answer almost any question."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! I love to get them. Yeah, my dream was really weird when I had it, and it wasn't as descriptive as this, but close to it. I'm glad you like it. If you think this story should go where people get together, who do you think should get with who? Or should everyone just be "meh" about everyone else in the area? This story is so different from my other one, LOL. Thanks again!

-Paige


	3. Chapter 3: Mondou

Chapter Three: Mondou: Questions and Answers

Rein stood by the aquarium full of hells butterflies as the group surrounded her, ready to ask questions. Suni and Kulodi stood by the door, awaiting for Dr. Xeron to appear. The room was silent as the group looked at her.

"Rein-san, do you believe there is a way to escape from this world?" Matsumoto asked her. She released her breath before starting.

"I do not know of any way to escape, I just know how to get here." She said, "And even then, you had proven there to be another way." She looked at Captin Hitsugaya. "So I do believe there may be a way out."

"How long have you been here?" Rukia asked her, and Rein's eye twitched.

"I'd rather not answer that..." She said, crossing her arms and looking to the side. "...and anyways, it's basically asking how old I am too...which is bad to ask to a woman." Rukia stayed quiet.

"About this world, why is there no spirit particles?" Captin Hitsugaya asked.

"Because there is technically no life here, so there is no means for spirit particles." She said, "This is a place where Shinigami go after they are killed. Then they just wander around here aimlessly, day after day...until..." She trailed off as the door disappeared and a young man that looked to be in his twenties entered. He had short black hair that was pretty plain, with brown eyes behind a pair of glasses. He wore, what looked like, one of the shinigami scientist from squad 12 would wear. "Dr. Xeron, glad you could join us." Rein said smiling simply and quickly.

"Rein...What is it that you need?" He said, sounding a little annoyed.

"I was wondering, Dr. Xeron, if may be you can research something." Rein said simply walking around the group towards him, "Research about a way out of this world back to soul society for these here. They have not died twice yet."

"Ah...right...I think I had just seen something the other day about it..." Dr. Xeron said as Rein nodded, he left to go and do research.

"I have a question for you guys now." Rein said, walking back towards them. "In soul society...is there a shinigami named...Harlem?"

"Harlem...?" Hitsugaya questioned, looking at Matsumoto. "Do you know what squad?"

"I believe it was the tenth division squad." She said, looking at Hitsugaya. "I ask because you are the tenth squad's captin."

"There is no one who's name is Harlem..." Matsumoto said.

"Yes there was." Hitsugaya said, "He was the captin before me."

Suni made a noise which caught everyone's attention. "Suni, shut up." Rein said snapping at her. She let her eyes wander to the floor, where they stayed glued. "Harlem was the one that killed the two of them, and was Kulodi's twin." She explained, "But I don't understand...he would have appeared here by now then..." She looked up as a hell's butterfly appeared before her. She let it land on her hand and it told her a message. "Right... Thank you." She said, capturing it, and putting it in the aquarium.

"What is it?" Kulodi asked after seeing her slightly scowl.

"Someone's trying to break into the grounds. I'll take care of them." Rein said, turning towards the door. "I'll be back in a minute." She said, turning to lock the door into it's place. She ran up the flights of stairs, well aware that one of the Shinigami were following at a distance as she left the castle onto it's grounds. She jumped into the air and landed on the top of a statue.

The shinigami that followed hid behind on of the tall pillars that layed in ruin around the castle. He looked up at her, not being able to sense or see what she could. She pulled out her zanpakuto, and held it in her left hand, and straight in front of her.

"Your presence was sensed long ago, Shinigami." She said loud enough for him to hear. "Come out if you wish to see the demons that lay in my world." She said as the red haired Shinigami walked out from behind the pilar. "Abarai Renji, correct?" He nodded and she smirked. "Try not to die." He looked at her oddly as she jumped off the statue a moment before it was blown to bits.

Where did the attack come from? He looked around, unable to see what had caused the explosion. "Wh-what was that?!" He said pointing to the once statue.

"Eliminate, Shiro to Kuro tsuki." She said coolly. Her zanpakuto's blade split into two equal length zanpakutos, one white with a white hilt, the other black with a black hilt. There were chains from the hilts that wrapped around her neck, connecting to eachother. Her hair went pure white and her eyes pitch black. Her tone of voice reminded Renji of his own captin, so cold, so uncaringly.

Her speed was increased dramatically as not even Renji could catch her speed. She must have been a great shunpo master. There was a loud crash, and ear piercing scream when all of a sudden three menos grande's fell to the ground, before slinging away. She landed infront of Renji, calling back her zanpakuto into it's sheath. She turned as her hair returned to it's normal color, her eyes as well.

"A-Amazing..." Renji said in awe as she glared at him.

"You do realize that every moment that you are not in that room, you are just asking a monster to come and kill you!" She said to him more coldly than his captin ever did. "We do not live on spirit particles here, Abarai. But when there are some around, they will come for it, until they can obtain them."

He took a step away from her, she was quite intimmidating the way her eyes bore into his. So narrow, and cold. She might even give Byakuya a challenge. "Your Shunpo...it's the fastest I've ever seen."

"I'm glad to hear that." She said turning to head back into the castle, "I would be disappointed if the creators daughter couldn't keep up with her father." She said lightly as he followed. "I still don't understand why you came here...I'm still trying to figure it out."

"Do you remember when you first came here? Like where you were at and everything?" He asked her as her eyes narrowed at him.

"It was well over six hundred years ago, when I first came here. Yamamoto was using a kidou to counter mine... and when they collided, I was knocked cold, and when I awoke, I was here. I fell down the same whole that everyone does when they first arrive here." She said, coolly. "A few hundred years later, Suni and Kulodi showed up. A menos grande had killed them. Dr. Xeron was brought here after an experiement he was working on. He called it...geez, what was it... but it was like combining a Quincy with a hollow, or something like that."

"You are one strange girl..." He mumbled under his breath to himself. Her eyes narrowed even more at him, "Sorry..." He said as she turned away from him. They soon entered the room of spirit particles.

* * *

Okay, well, I got school tomorrow, with play practice afterwards, so I'll try to get another chapter out tomorrow, kk? Well, still lovin the reviews! and lovin more if I can get some!LOL, well, thanks again for the read!

-Paige

PS...did I by any chance spell my name without an I in the last chapter...I think I might of...Oops...


End file.
